La Pared
by Jane B.Potter
Summary: Ellos habían tomado sus decisiones, habían seguido su vida. Ella lo había echo y se alejó abruptamente. Él no entendió los motivos. ¿Pero y si el pasado decidiera volver al presente?
1. Capitulo 1 Gravity

Hola (:  
>Soy nueva por aqui .. pero les traigo una historia :D y espero que les guste!<p>

Disclaimer: Los persnajes no me pertenecen: son de nuestra queridissima JKR!

**Aclaraciones**: Saben el final del ultimo livro de la saga, antes del epilogo? Pues ahí quedamos... olviden el epilogo xD Dejaré aqui explicito (aunque creo que entenderán) que Harry y Ginny están casados y tienen dos hijos: Martina y Jake; Hermione y Ron tambien están casados y tienen un niño: Daniel.

- Las canciones que eventualmente puedan aparecer al largo de la historia (bien como la del titulo) no tienen ningun objectivo de publicidad. Aquí están porque me gustan.

**Capitulo 1  
><strong>_"Gravity"_

_- ¡Pero Hermione! Eres mi madrina, tienes que ayudarme con esto_ – dijo la chica más joven.

Hermione le sonreía con dulzura. Aquella niña era un amor. Con tan solo catorce años empezaría a vivir su primer amor, aprendería que era esa palabra tan abstracta: Amor. Sus ojos verdes pedían y suplicaban por ayuda, su inexperiencia estaba marcada en esos mismos ojos y le rogaban por algún consejo. Su pelo negro seguía enmarañado, casi indomable como el de su padre. Su cuerpo, que recién se desarrollaba, temblaba como el bambú y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que el pelo rojo de su madre.

_- Vamos Martina, es solo un chico. ¡No son tan difíciles como lo pintas!_ – le contestó la castaña riendo.

_- ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Estamos hablando de Scorpius Malfoy! ¡Si mi padre lo supiera me mata!_

Hermione empezó a reír de buenas ganas. A pesar de todo, a Harry nunca le cayó Malfoy. Cruzaban algunas palabras como "Buenos días" o "Adiós" pero nunca más que eso. Los Malfoy eran de las pocas personas que Harry y Ron, evitaban. Por eso mismo Hermione había peleado con Ron…pero aquella no era un buen momento para pensar en eso.

_- Anda, no debe ser alguien de otro mundo, Martina._ – dijo la ojimiel intentando calmarla – _Por lo que escuché, su ex "novia" bailaba ¿no?_

La ojiverde bajó su mirada hasta el suelo. Agarró una mecha de su pelo con las manos y se puso a removerle, un gesto nervioso que agarró de su padre.

_- ¿Cuál es él problema?_ – le preguntó Hermione al reconocer aquél gesto.

_- Eso pues…Eleanor Jackson baila genial y yo… bueno, yo no sé hacerlo._ – le confesó la pequeña pelinegra.

_- ¿Cómo?_ – preguntó Hermione sorprendida - _¿Qué decís? ¿Cómo que no sabes bailar?_

_- ¡Pues eso! No sé bailar._

_- ¡Martina! Todas las mujeres sabemos bailar, ni que sea solo mover un poco las caderas._ – dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama de la chica, a su lado.

Ella la miró de ceño fruncido. Le parecía un poco raro que su madrina, la chica más estudiosa de Hogwarts y una de las mejores medimagas del departamento de Aurores dijera algo así de osado. No sabía que su madrina fuese tan desinhibida y mucho menos esperaba escuchar ese comentario de su boca.

_- Aunque no lo creas, Martina, yo era una de las mejores bailarinas con tu edad._ – empezó Hermione – _Bueno, ¡te lo enseño!_

La chica la miró de ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso era alguna broma? Le pedió ayuda, no que la hiciera hinchar de la vergüenza. Observó su madrina mientras ella se levantaba y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer unas pequeñas columnas de música negras, muy similares a las de discoteca, aunque muchísimo más pequeñas. Pronto de las columnas empezó a salir una canción conocida. Su ritmo era muy lento, tocado por un piano y una voz calma y hermosa.

_Something always brings me back to you  
>It never takes too long<br>No matter what I say or do  
>I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone<em>

_You hold me without touch  
>You keep me without chains<br>I never wanted anything so much  
>Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain<em>

Empezó a moverse con el ritmo de esa melodía. Liberó todo su cuerpo y se soltó de su cordura. La pequeña ojiverde la miraba sin creer en lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer supiera bailar así? Era algo no esperaba ni en sus sueños más locos. ¿Era Hermione, su madrina, medimaga del departamento de Aurores y la mejor estudiante de su tiempo en Hogwarts, quien iba a enseñarle a bailar? ¿Era Hermione una bailarina?

_Set me free, leave me be  
>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity<br>Here I am and I stand so tall  
>I'm just the way I'm supposed to be<br>But you're on to me and all over me_

Hermione seguía bailando, sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Era un pequeño secreto que guardaba desde le empezaron a caer los primeros dientes, un secreto que solo había compartido con sus padres y con sus amigos que la conocían desde que aprendió a leer. Un secreto que un día, sin querer, compartió con la única persona que completaba su corazón. Y ahora lo compartía con su ahijada.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
>When I thought that I was strong<br>But you touch me for a little while  
>And all my fragile strength is gone<em>

_- Jjajajajajaja y papa, ¿has visto como agarré la snitch? ¡Te gané!_ – dijo él niño de ojos azules

_- ¡Si ganaste, pero yo igual agarré todas las quaffle que me lanzaron!_ – contestó él pequeño pelirrojo de ojos castaños.

Harry sonreía mientras seguía guiando aquél viejo coche azul oscuro. Le encantaba salir a jugar Quidditch con su hijo y con su sobrino. Como chicos que eran, tenían siempre ganas de jugar más y aprender algún truco o alguna táctica nueva. Su vitalidad era contagiante y sus energías parecían nunca terminar. Verlos crecer y aprender tan rápido cada cosa, le daba a Harry la alegría de los días grises en que la melancolía y la nostalgia de los recuerdos y malas decisiones lo invadían.

Paró el coche frente a su casa y bajó para abrir la puerta principal y así dejar que los rebeldes niños corrieran al interior hasta tirarse en el sofá riendo con sonoras carcajadas. Pronto se percató de la música que se escuchaba en la planta de arriba y dejó salir un suspiro.

_- Papá, ¡Martina tiene la música alta de nuevo! –_ dijo él menor de los Potter con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

_- Jake, no seas quejitas. Si mamá te sorprendiera tirándote en el sofá se enojaría contigo._ – dijo Harry mirando los chicos con una sonrisa _– Vamos, ve a jugar con Daniel, después les llevaré algo de comer._

Los chicos asintieron y salieron corriendo para ver quien era él primero a llegar al baño. Ginny tenía razón, estos chicos nunca cambiarían. Habían crecido juntos y eran como hermanos. Jake era todo un rebelde, por su mente siempre pasaban las mayores bromas, mientras que Daniel era muy inteligente y tenía siempre alguna forma de poner en práctica las ideas locas de su primo. Harry subió las escaleras para irse a la habitación de su hija. No quería que Ginny se enojara con ella de nuevo por tener la música con el volumen tan alto.

_Set me free, leave me be  
>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity<br>Here I am and I stand so tall  
>I'm just the way I'm supposed to be<br>But you're on to me and all over me_

Harry abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Quedó perplejo con lo que sus ojos veían. Por momentos no quería creérselo. También su hija estaba sin creerse al mirar su madrina bailar. Era impresionante la graciosidad con la que ella se movía, bailando suavemente como si nada más existiera en ese momento. Parecía que el pasado se volvía presente.

_I live here on my knees  
>As I try to make you see<br>That you're everything I think I need  
>Here on the ground<em>

¿Cómo olvidar aquella ropa ajustada a su figura? ¿Cómo olvidar el color rosa del tutú contrastando con su color de piel morena? ¿Cómo olvidar sus ojos miel mirándolo con cariño, amor y al mismo tiempo con pasión y temor? Era imposible hacerlo…ni pasado todos esos años. Era imposible olvidar su cuerpo bailar delante de él ocultándose inocentemente de los demás y sin percatarse, siendo observada por sus ojos de amante curioso.

_But you're neither friend nor foe  
>Though I can't seem to let you go<br>The one thing that I still know  
>Is that you're keeping me down<br>You're keeping me down_

_You're on to me, on to me and all over_  
><em>Something always brings me back to you<em>  
><em>It never takes too long<em>

Fue en el momento en que Hermione giró sobre su propio eje y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Harry. Su cuerpo pareció congelarse al segundo de ver al ojiverde allí.

_- ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – preguntó la suave voz de la más pequeña ojiverde

Hermione quedó de piedra frente a él. Su mirada miel estaba posada en la verde del chico y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo vivo. Con su varita hizo que la música dejara de tocar y las pequeñas columnas desaparecieron. Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los tres, pero especialmente entre Harry y Hermione quienes no dejaban de lanzarse largas miradas.

-_ ¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nos estabas espiando?_ – preguntó la niña con miedo sacando su padre de sus pensamientos.

_- ¡No! Solo venía decirles que…que vengan a comer_ – dijo Harry algo avergonzado sin saber el por qué de su propia reacción. Hermione sólo estaba bailando, no era para tanto.

Martina miró a su madrina con miedo y ésta se limitó a sonreírle. La chica se relajó y sonrió de la misma forma diminuyendo la incomodidad que se había creado allí. Plantó un beso en la mejilla de su padre y seguida de los dos adultos bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina.

_- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué estás todo sucio?_ – preguntó Hermione a su hijo cuando llegó a la sala.

_- Estuvimos jugando Quidditch, mamá_ – contestó el pequeño Daniel regalándole un beso en la mejilla de la castaña – _¿Podemos ir a jugar en el jardín un rato más? ¿Por favor?_

_- Sí, claro_ – contestó Harry sonriendo.

Los dos niños salieron corriendo al jardín trasero mientras Harry, Hermione y Martina entraban en la cocina. Estaba decorada casi toda de blanco, con unos pequeños cuadros en la pared de colores naranjas, así como la mesa donde todas las noches la familia Potter cenaba. Las dos chicas se sentaron en la dicha mesa mientras Harry empezaba a preparar las sándwiches sobre las bancadas negras. Martina nunca entendió el porqué de aquél silencio incomodo que nacía entre su padre y su madrina cuando los dos estaban solos.

_- ¿Cómo has aprendido a bailar?_ – preguntó Martina ganando la atención de su padre.

_- Mi madre y su mejor amiga solían muchas veces ir al gimnasio y yo con mi amigo, Leonardo nos quedábamos solos ahí esperándolas._ – empezó la castaña – _hacíamos muchas bromas hasta que un día nos metimos en una clase de ballet y me encantó._

_"Claro que para él fue más difícil, no le gustaba bailar, pero hice con que aceptara venir conmigo. Él era mi mejor amigo y teníamos siete años, pero aun así pedimos a nuestros amigos del colegio que nos acompañaran. En nuestro grupo de Ballet éramos seis y todos éramos muy amigos."_

_"Lo más difícil fue cuando cumplimos los 11 años y tuvimos que ir a los colegios y por mala suerte todos fuimos a colegios distintos. El papá de Leonardo era italiano y él se fue Italia, mientras los papás de Jody, mi mejor amiga, eran de Canadá. Los demás no entraron a Hogwarts y fueron para Francia y Alemania estudiar. Solo estábamos juntos en el verano y solíamos practicar en nuestros colegios, lejos de las miradas ajenas."_

Harry se volteó al escuchar esa última afirmación de su castaña amiga y su mirada esmeralda chocó contra la mirada miel de ella. Sintió un calor atravesarle la espina y un rubor creciente en sus mejillas.

_- ¡Genial!_ – dijo Martina contenta – _¡Daniel dijo que también cantabas en casa a veces! ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?_

Harry siguió mirando la castaña. ¿Cantar? Eso era algo que desconocía totalmente de parte de la castaña. Lo del bailar era un tema completamente distinto de todo. ¿Cómo dejó escapar ese detalle? Aquél era el día de su vida que deseaba que nunca llegara, estaba reviviendo su adolescencia como si hubiera sido ayer. Nunca olvidó el movimiento de su cuerpo cuando la vio bailar por la primera vez en la sala de los Menesteres. Mucho menos olvidó lo que pasó después de acercarse a ella. Tenía que obligarse a dejar de tener aquella clase de recuerdos, tenía que apartar esas memorias de su mente y volver a la realidad.

_- Si...en los mismos de estudios también cantábamos._ – empezó de nuevo la castaña -_ Yo pasaba los días en la playa y en los estudios, así que bailaba con Leonardo en cada clase y a veces íbamos a cantar._

_- ¡Qué suerte, madrina!_

Harry volvió a concentrarse en los sándwiches. Hermione estaba revelando todos aquellos secretos a su hija, hablando como si él no estuviera ahí. Estaba desconcertado, pensó que su pasado estaría por siempre enterrado…pero por lo visto, había más por descubrir sobre su mejor amiga que él ignoraba.

_- Madrina… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ – dijo Martina apenas con un hilo de voz.

Hermione la miró con él ceño fruncido mientras Harry volvía a prestarles atención. Nunca había tenido padres y por eso siempre había tratado de resolver aquellas clases de cuestiones solo, cosa que Ginny decidió también aplicar a Martina siempre que la chica se acercaba a ella para hacerle cualquier tipo de preguntas sobre la adolescencia, chicos, novio o mismo relaciones sexuales. Para él, simplemente era vergonzoso contestar aquella clase de preguntas.

_- Martina, Hermione no es tu madre_ - dijo él ojiverde – _Cuida la lengua antes de las preguntas_

_- ¿Qué? Papa, tu ni sabes lo que voy a preguntar._

_- Martina, hay preguntas que no se deben hacer. –_ respondió Harry recibiendo una mirada de reproche por la parte de Hermione – _Si mamá decidió no contestarte es porque no es apropiado preguntarlo ¿no te parece?_

Martina bajó su mirada resentida. La curiosidad la mataba, se sentía una adolescente idiota y perdida en aquél mundo de adultos. Su madre no hablaba con ella sobre aquellas cuestiones y tampoco su padre. Todo lo que sabía o descubría venía en libros o en relatos de sus amigas. Se sentía una verdadera idiota cuando sus amigas hablaban de determinadas cosas a las cuales ella nunca tenía argumentos para contestar.

_- Decidme Martina, ¿Qué quieres preguntar?_ – dijo Hermione mirando al ojiverde de forma desafiante

_- Yo pues… yo quería saber ... pues quería saber_ – empezó la chica. Miraba a su padre con miedo de decir algo que lo incomodara y a su madrina. - _¿Qué edad tenías cuando diste tu primer beso?_

En el rostro de la castaña nació una sonrisa de ternura. Aquella niña que tantas veces cargó en sus brazos, paseándose por la ciudad de Londres estaba creciendo descontroladamente y ella nada podía hacer, simplemente quedaba observándola.

_- Tenía tu edad, catorce años._ – contestó Hermione. Se sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en Hogwarts contestando a las preguntas de los profesores.

Martina sonrió, radiante. Su madrina era la respuesta a sus preguntas y a sus dudas más tontas. Miró a su padre y se percató que él igual sonreía. Siempre supo que podía contar con Hermione, pero nunca había pensado en hacerle a ella esta clase de preguntas.

_- ¿Y como fue?_ – preguntó de nuevo la chica

_- ¿Quieres saber sinceramente? Él chico jugaba Quiddich y era un sueño… pero no sabía besar_ – respondió la castaña con toda la calma – _Y si, me refiero a Krum_. – volvió a decir, más para Harry que para la propia Martina.

Martina soltó sonoras carcajadas mientras reía con gusto de la afirmación de su madrina, al igual que Harry quien se sorprendió con esa respuesta. Hermione los miró divertida y también se puso a reír. Agradeció que la incomodidad se hubiera esfumado con las carcajadas que soltaron. Aquél momento le hizo recordar la dulce niñez que pasó al lado de Harry, aquellos momentos antes de soltar su inocencia y entregarse al único chico que amó.

_- Bueno, pero ya pasó. A veces las personas parecen algo y son una completamente distinta de aquellos que dibujamos en nuestra mente y en nuestro corazón_ – dijo Hermione, rompiendo con las carcajadas – _Y a veces las situaciones dan giros inesperados._

Harry la miró con pesar. Algo le decía que con esa última frase ella decía mucho más, habían muchas cosas escondidas detrás de esas palabras. Él peso de esa inocente frase atravesó su corazón como si fuera una navaja. Bajó la mirada cuando la de la castaña se posó en la suya.

_- Hermione… ¿vas a enseñarme a bailar?_ – preguntó Martina rompiendo la tensión que nuevamente se había creado en aquella cocina.

_- Sabes, tengo una idea mucho mejor –_ dijo Hermione mirando de nuevo la a pequeña ojiverde. Solo ella sabía como le dolía mirar aquello ojos curiosos iguales a los de su padre, y recordarse del pasado. _- ¿Por qué no tomas clases en serio?_

_- ¿Clases en serio? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? –_ preguntó la pequeña ojiverde con entusiasmo.

Hermione miró a Harry, quien estaba de ceño fruncido. Para él, seguía siendo un misterio de cómo Hermione había ganado con tanta facilidad el cariño de Martina. Su hija era una bebe difícil. Muy impaciente y regañona, lloraba a cada minuto pediendo a plenos pulmones la atención deseada. Y lo peor era que con tanto llanto lograba siempre obtenerla. No cualquiera podía cargar a esa bebe siempre impacientada, pero desde un principio que Hermione, con su mirada perdida y dolida, la recibía de brazos abiertos y la pequeña niña se mantenía calmada. Hermione la cargaba durante largas horas cuando Ginny no se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo.

_- Si quieres, mañana te llevo al estudio donde estudiaba yo._ – respondió Hermione estirándose.

Una enorme sonrisa nació en él rostro de la niña, hasta sus ojos brillaban más que antes. No podía creerlo, finalmente podría realizar un sueño que tenía en niña. ¿Por qué cosa no lo había comentado antes con Hermione? Se maldijo por no haberse acordado que Hermione no era su mamá y que no se burlaría ni la regañaría por tener esa clase de "ideas locas" y querer hacer cosas "que no le hacían falta", como siempre le decía su madre cuando ella se lo pedía.

_- ¡Cálmense las dos!_ – interrumpió Harry _– Hermione, no pienses que vas a llevar a mi hija a algún lugar que yo ni sé donde ni como es._

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras soltó un suspiro. Ya estaba tardando la escenita del padre sobreprotector que quiere proteger a la hija de cualquier cosa. Bueno, por lo menos eso igual había pasado con ella.

_- ¿Papá, no confías en mi madrina? ¿Crees que va a llevarme a algún sitio peligroso?_ – preguntó Martina

Harry ni supo cómo contestar. Hermione era la persona en quien más confiaba en este mundo, la que mejor lo conocía, la única por quien daría su vida. Pero eso nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera ella.

_- No te preocupes Harry. Mañana por la mañana iré con ella al estudio. Y tu igual podrás venir, después decides si estas de acuerdo o no. ¿Vale?_

Él asintió con la cabeza y Martina saltó para sus brazos dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Sonrió de vuelta a Hermione y quedó parado mirándola mientras Martina la abrazaba y hablaba con ella. Parecían dos niñas pequeñas hablando sobre una nueva muñeca. Finalmente llegó su oportunidad. Había demasiadas cosas por descubrir sobre el pasado de la castaña, cosas que sabía había dejado pendientes cuando tenía diecisiete años. Cosas que no podía volver a dejar pasar.

Espero que les haya gustado ! Si es que hay alguien por aquí xD


	2. Capitulo 2 Yo sí, me acuerdo

Hola :D  
>Quiero pedirles perdón por la tardanza. Anduve muy atareada estudiando y me perdí la cuenta de los días. Perdón por tardar tanto en publicar, con el proximo capitulo no será así.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que han pasado y leyeron esta historia :D Espero que les siga gustando la trama. Os agradezco que dejen reviews, el motivo es muy sencillo xDD es que la historia ya esta toda trazada en mi cabeza, el problema es que me parece demasiado obvio todo lo que va a suceder y me gustaria saber si para vosotros tambien lo es o si solo lo es para mi, ya que conozco toda la historia (: Si les da paja bueno, igual gracias por leer :D

**Itzaik:** muchas gracias por pasarte :D y me anima que igual que yo te guste el baile 3 Espero que te siga gustando!  
><strong>Rosalie Lilian Hale:<strong> disculpa la tardanza en actualizar... muchas gracias por pasarte y espero que te siga interesando :D

**Capitulo 2**  
>"<em>Yo sí, me acuerdo."<em>

Los ojos verdes de Martina brillaban de alegría y entusiasmo. Quería sonreír de satisfacción, pero tenía que disimular toda esa alegría que estaba por hacerla explotar. Más una vez, como empezaba a tornarse un hábito en aquella casa, sus padres habían peleado, pero esa vez había sido por su culpa. Después de que su madrina abandonara la casa junto con Daniel, había estado hablando con su padre quien acepto de buena gana que tomara las clases, a pesar de su mirada lejana y ausente. Cuando su madre lo supo, explotó enojada, diciendo que era una estupidez y que no debería perder tiempo con esas cosas. Después de una fuerte pelea que ni ella ni Jake quisieron escuchar, Ginny terminó por ceder y se encerró en su habitación enojada y sin decir una palabra.

Él coche paró delante de un edificio de ladrillo, antiguo. Tenía como tres pisos, ventanas de madera y el tejado rojo. A los ojos de la más pequeña, era el edificio más hermoso de Londres.

_- ¿Es aquí? –_ preguntó Harry mirando él edificio

_- Si, es aquí_ – contestó Hermione saliendo del coche negro y colocando sus gafas de sol en la cabeza – _Sigue igual que antes. Parece que el tiempo no pasó por aquí._

Martina se colocó a su lado y la tomó del brazo. Casi no había dormido y ahora empezaba a sentir su cuerpo tembloroso por los nervios. Solo tenía dos cosas en su mente: bailar mejor que Eleanor Jackson y el joven Scorpius Malfoy. Ella no quiso siquiera imaginar qué haría si en la escuela le decían que mejor hiciera otra clase de actividad que no fuera bailar.

_- Sabes Martina, antes que entres allí te enseñaré dos lecciones. Nunca las olvides ¿está bien?_ – dijo Hermione al darse cuenta de los nervios de la chica. No pudo dejar de mirar a Harry quien estaba del otro lado del coche observándolas, esperando que fuera hora de entrar.

_- Está bien…_

_- La primera es que mientras estés bailando no pienses en nada, nada más que no sea bailar-_ empezó la castaña – _Todos los pensamientos que tengas, los dejas para antes o después del baile. Eso es lo que lo hace tan especial. Tu mente y tu corazón están apartados del mundo y de la realidad. Cuando lo haces estás en tu mundo y nadie más puede entrar en él. Nadie._

_– Cierto. ¿Y cual es la segunda lección?_ – preguntó la chica con curiosidad

Hermione sonrío. – _Que estar nerviosa solo empeora las cosas. Pero esto es para cualquier situación._

- _Calma…esa frase tiene segundas intenciones. ¿Qué significa eso?_ – preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño, percatándose del súbito cambio en la mirada de su ojimiel amiga.

_- ¡Charla de mujeres, no te metas!_ – respondió Hermione guiñando un ojo a Martina y pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros. Parece que por lo menos la tensión había diminuido un poco. Después de haber estado casi media hora en silencio en aquél coche, unas cuantas palabras se sentían muy bien.

Harry se limitó a rodar la mirada y a seguirlas en dirección al edificio. Al entrar, se percató de que era completamente distinto del exterior. Tenía una decoración bastante moderna, utilizando apenas los colores negro y blanco. Unas mesitas cuadradas negras cada una con dos sillas blancas, varios pufs también de esos colores largados por él suelo y una mesa muy larga, blanca que hacía de recepción. Martina no cabía en sí de la alegría que aquél hogar le proporcionaba. Era todo mucho más bonito que lo que alguna vez había imaginado. Era un ambiente que desconocía completamente y se estaba dejando embriagar por él, mientras una suave melodía de piano resonaba en todo el edificio y se escuchaba una voz dando órdenes en francés.

Hermione se acercó a la pelirroja que se encontraba en la recepción, seguida de Harry, mientras la más joven seguía mirando el espacio, observando maravillada cada detalle. Se paró delante de una de las paredes observando uno de los varios cuadros ahí parados. Se notaba que era una pintura muggle en tono gris, negro y blanco, de una fotografía de una bailarina. Conocía aquél rostro joven.

_- Martina, vamos. Iremos a hablar con la profesora._ – dijo Hermione sacando la ojiverde de sus pensamientos.

_- Esa chica_… - empezó Harry decir cuando miró por primera vez la enorme fotografía en la pared.

La bailarina hacía una espargata, con uno de sus brazos erguidos con mucha graciosidad y el otro delante de su cuerpo ligeramente curvado. Su pelo esta cogido en dos colas, pero estas apenas dejaban sueltos algunos rizos. En su rostro estaba gravada una sonrisa hermosa, dibujada por los labios que parecían grises pero sabía que eran bastante rojizos y los ojos brillaban de alegría y encanto. La maia de la chica le asentaba perfectamente, haciendo denotar las curvas de la bailarina, mientras sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas collants blancas. Sus pies en posición de puntas, como es típico en él Ballet, tenían calzadas unas zapatillas con unas cintas largas enroladas en sus tobillos.

Solo él sabía la confusión de sentimientos que lo invadían. Desde la nostalgia hasta una alegría inmensa por poder volver a ver la hermosa figura de su amiga vestida como una verdadera bailarina. Sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza mientras los recuerdos y las memorias volvían a invadirlo. Miró a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo y pudo ver cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo vivo, percatándose de que ella no sabía que aquella foto se encontraba allí. Tuvo ganas de tomarla en sus brazos, solo en un intento de descubrir si la magia de aquellos viejos tiempos se mantenía viva.

_- ¿Cuántos años tenías, madrina?_ – preguntó Martina rompiendo la magia del momento. Por segundos él moreno se sobresaltó. Se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de su hija y deseó en su interior que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de la incomodidad generada por aquella pintura.

_- Tenía unos dieciséis. Estaba por cumplir los diecisiete._ – contestó la castaña sin que el rubor de sus mejillas se disimulara.

_- Eras hermosa_. – empezó por decir la pequeña ojiverde – _Es decir, aun lo eres, pero saliste muy hermosa en la fotografía._

_- Gracias, mi niña._

_- ¡Vamos! Pero quiero saber más cosas, ¿si?_ – preguntó Martina haciendo ojitos.

Esa niña era realmente irresistible. Siempre mostraba esa carita tierna y esos ojos verdes que para la castaña eran verdaderos mares de perdición. No podría negarle nada, así como tampoco podía hacerlo con Harry.

-_ Claro que sí. Sabrás muchas cosas más._

Martina asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a caminar detrás de Hermione. Subieron unas escaleras y atravesaron un pasillo con varias puertas negras que hacían contraste con las blancas paredes del edificio. La niña no sabía que pensar o que decir. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo y su mente volaba por innumerables lugares sin siquiera fijarse en una sola cosa. ¿Y si no le caía bien a la profesora? ¿Y si definitivamente el Ballet no era para ella?

_- No estés tan nerviosa, sólo hablarás con ella, no audicionarás –_ dijo Harry, percatándose de los nervios de su hija.

_- Tengo miedo. ¿Y si no le gusto?_ – preguntó la niña parándose de repente, casi provocando que su padre chocara contra ella.

_- ¿Y si no entras? ¿Quieres martirizarte por ni siquiera intentarlo?_ – preguntó esta vez Harry buscando la mirada de Hermione, pidiendo alguna ayuda.

_- Martina aun no comenzaste y ya fallas la segunda lección. Nervios fuera, mirada levantada y seguir adelante._ – dijo la castaña respondiendo a la mirada de Harry.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma? Una de las cosas que la caracterizaba esa su valentía y persistencia, algo que heredó de su padre. Además, por algún motivo, los colores que tenía en su tunica de Hogwarts eran el rojo y dorado, y el símbolo que la representaba: el león. Siempre había atravesado todas las barreras, siempre, sin miedo alguno, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía así? ¿Por qué ponerse tan nerviosa ante el miedo de fallar? Quizás porque si fallaba perdería algo que comenzaba a volverse realmente importante en su vida.

_"Madame Rose, Directora"._

La castaña tocó la puerta y desde adentro se escuchó un suave _"Adelante"_. Los tres entraron, deparándose con un amplio espacio de trabajo, con una secretaria en el medio y unas cuantas estanterías llenas de libros y dossier llenos de papeles.

_- No puedo creerlo_ – dijo la mujer sentada en la secretaria mientras se levantaba y sacaba sus gafas negras - ¿Hermione?

La castaña se sonrojo, cosa que tanto Harry como Martina pudieron percatarse al instante. La mujer se levantó completamente y salió detrás de su secretaria. Debía tener ya unos 50 años, era bastante alta, de tez blanca con unas cuentas pecas sobre la nariz, pelo negro, largo, todo él con hermosos rizos bien cuidados y unos ojos castaños oscuros, casi negros.

_- Hola Rose…_

La mujer no esperó más tiempo y se acercó a la castaña abrazándola con fuerza, mientras ésta se intentaba recuperar del pequeño shock del abrazo repentino.

_- Dios mío, no puedo creerlo. Hermione estas… ¡hermosa, crecida!_ – dijo la mujer después de soltar la castaña y mirarla bien. –_ No lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo has vuelto aquí._

_- Si bueno…algún día tenía que volver…_

_- ¡Qué hermosa estás! Hacen casi quince años sin verte. –_ dijo de nuevo la mujer sonriendo abiertamente.

_- Gracias Rose. Tú sigues igual._

_- ¿No me digas? ¿Ya tenía tantas arrugas cuando era más joven?_

_- ¡No, Rose!_

La mujer empezó a reír de buena gana. Si hubiese algún momento que haya ansiado tanto en esos últimos años, era volver a ver sus antiguos alumnos. Tenía la idea de que ya estarían casados y con hijos, pero se había aferrado demasiado a ellos cuando eran pequeños. Después de tantos años con ellos, Rose se vio de repente sola y vulnerable cuando se fueron uno por uno. Fue ahí cuando comprendió que los había perdido, pero seguía sin saber las razones para ese distanciamiento. Pero ahora podía mirar de nuevo los ojos color miel de su antigua alumna, una niña que conoció con tan solo siete años y que llevaba consigo una enorme sonrisa todos los días pero que, desafortunadamente, diez años más tarde había visto alejarse de aquél lugar con la mayor mueca de dolor en su rostro. Le había dolido demasiado verla alejarse y ver cómo todos los demás niños se alejaban con ella. Siguió su carrera de profesora siempre con la esperanza de que algún día alguno de esos niños volvería a entrar en aquél gabinete.

_- Bueno, cuéntame, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Volverás a bailar?_ – preguntó la morena tomando a la castaña de las manos - _Qué mal educada soy. Lo siento, fue la emoción. Soy Rose, directora de Dance Art y profesora de ballet._ – dijo de nuevo la mujer dirigiéndose a Harry.

- _Rose, ellos son Harry y Martina, un amigo y su hija, mi ahijada._ – dijo Hermione intentando ocultar el repentino cambio en su voz –_ A Martina le gustaría aprender el Ballet._

_- ¡Me alegro mucho! ¿Qué edad tienes?_ – preguntó la mujer soltando Hermione por completo y acercándose a la pequeña ojiverde

_- Tengo catorce._

_- ¿Ya? Bueno, nunca es tarde para empezar algo nuevo._ – dijo la mujer acercándose de nuevo a su secretaria _- ¿Te gustaría mirar unas fotos de tu madrina? Aún las tengo por aquí…_

En la boca de la niña nació una sonrisa que se alargó por casi todo su rostro, mientras Hermione soltaba un suspiro apenas audible para el ojiverde, quien se percató de la incomodidad del momento para ella. Nunca, en ningún momento, había sacado a la luz su pasado como bailarina, mucho menos mencionado las veces en que se ocultaba en la sala los Menesteres y cuando él se acercaba a ella no solo para verla bailar.

Rose sacó de de una de las gavetas un albun de fotografías y se lo tendió a Martina. La primera foto era la misma que se encontraba en el cuadro de la planta de arriba. El ojiverde no podía creer en lo que estaba sucediendo ese momento. Todo el pasado que había sido enterrado bien profundo bajo la tierra estaba ahora saliendo a la superficie, como náufrago desesperado por ser rescatado.

Flash Back ~ ~

_Ese chico rebelde de pelo azabache y ojos color esmeralda, caminaba apresurado por los pasillos del colegio de magia y hechicería. Lo que menos quería era que alguien lo pillase de nuevo con aquél libro del "Príncipe Mestizo" en sus manos. Las escaleras lo llevaron hasta el séptimo piso y se dirigió a la enorme pared que ocultaba la sala de los menesteres. Se sentía frustrado y enojado consigo mismo. Tantas veces Hermione le había advertido que dejara ese libro en paz, que no tomara en cuenta lo que ahí se encontraba escrito pero nunca le hacía caso. Sabía que ella solo quería su bien, que se preocupaba por él, sin embargo en muchas ocasiones creía que ella exageraba. Le dolía cuando se enojaba con ella y paleaban casi hasta que la castaña quedase al borde de las lágrimas._

_"Por favor, algún lugar donde pueda ocultar el libro", pensó mientras imaginaba el rostro de reproche de su amiga si descubriera lo que sucedía. No aguantaba estar tanto tiempo enojado con ella, pero el orgullo de ambos era demasiado fuerte como para ser dejado de lado así como así. Ahora se sentía peor. Siempre que la veía pasar sentía las mariposas en su estomago, su corazón latir con desenfreno, sus rodillas siempre temblaban cuando ella sonría y su piel quemaba de una forma terrible cada vez que tocaba su rostro o simplemente sus manos. Apenas con un día sin hablarse ya se sentía una basura. Le dolía su ausencia._

_De pronto, una puerta de madera apareció en la pared y él chico la abrió mientras miraba a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie lo espiaba en aquél momento. Soltó un fuerte suspiro al cerrar la puerta detrás de si y se dispuso a buscar algún rincón donde ocultar el libro. Se sorprendió al percatarse que no encontró la cantidad de estanterías y cajas de las veces anteriores. Tenía una cortina roja delante de si y escuchaba una música lenta como ruido de fondo, interpretada por un piano._

_Se atrevió a mirar detrás de aquella cortina y quedó sorprendido con lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando. Unas velas estaban colocadas en círculo, iluminando débilmente el suelo de madera y el enorme espejo que ahí se encontraba. Pero eso no fue nada comparado a la impresión que sintió al mirar un hermoso ángel bailar al ritmo lento de aquella música, estirando sus brazos mientras contorcía su espalda con delicadeza y dejaba que todo su cuerpo se liberara de tensiones y de las propias leyes de la física. El pelo ondulado de la chica caía sobre sus hombros, dándole graciosidad a sus movimientos bien controlados y realmente difíciles. Su corazón brincó al percatarse de la ligereza de la cintura de esa muchacha y la curva de sus pechos cuando ella se colocó de lado. Fue bajando despacio, estirando sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo con la mayor facilidad y arqueando su espalda mientras sus brazos descendían por su cuerpo. Se dejó caer en esa posición y mientras la canción dejaba de escucharse, se fue curvando hasta encerrar sus propios brazos junto a su pecho y tocar con su vientre en el suelo. Y así termino la canción, con esa hermosa chica enroscada en si misma y las piernas extendidas por completo._

_La chica se irguió despacio, pareciendo que el mismo aire la hacía levitar de forma suave y delicada. De súbito su mirada se fijó en aquél rostro de hermosos trazos y sus ojos verde esmeralda chocaron con los castaños de ella._

_- ¿Hermione? – dijo en un susurro mientras reconocía aquél color miel._

_La castaña se asustó al escuchar la voz de su moreno amigo y se volteó de repente, olvidándose por completo de la delicadeza y suavidad con que se erguía._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella alejándose del chico, mientras tomaba su varita y hacía aparecer una ventana que iluminó todo el lugar._

_- Lo… lo siento … yo …_

_No fue capaz de terminar la frase. Estaba demasiado impresionado con aquella escena a que acababa de presenciar. Su corazón latía con más locura que nunca y no era capaz de despegar su vista del hermoso cuerpo de su amiga, cuyas curvas eran bastante visibles debido a su ajustada ropa de ballet._

_- ¿Qué es eso que traes en mano? – pregunto la castaña de nuevo intentando desviar las atenciones fijadas en ella. Seguía enojada, algo que no escapó al ojiverde debido al tono de voz que empleó. Se sentía inhibida y avergonzada delante de aquél chico al que llamaba mejor amigo y que en ese momento la hacia rabiar._

_- Hermione yo…no sabía que estabas aquí y … ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? – preguntó Harry intentando acercarse a la castaña y percatándose del rubor en sus mejillas._

_- Yo…nadie tenía por qué saberlo. – respondió ella._

_- ¿Por qué? Bailas lindo, tú … tú eres linda._

_Escuchar esas palabras de la boca del moreno la dejó de pelos en punta y más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba. Esperaba escuchar risas y burlas a su respecto, diciendo que una chica tan estudiosa, una come libros no puede tener tiempo para realizar aquella hermosa arte clásica. Nunca, pero nunca imaginó aquella frase, ni en sus más locos sueños._

_- ¡Harry despierta! ¿Quién me creería? ¡Nadie! – respondió la ojimiel al borde de las lagrimas – Era y es un secreto que no quiero que nadie sepa. Es algo que guardo para mí desde pequeña y que no pienso compartir con nadie más._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy tu amigo?_

_- Eres mi amigo, pero no espero que entiendas. – respondió Hermione de nuevo soltando una lagrima. Se volteó de espaldas para el chico, sabiendo que él no entendería y se alejaría de ella – Infelizmente las personas tienen la tendencia de juzgar por las apariencias. Y cuando uno define lo que aparenta ser no puede dejar de serlo o será juzgado. En Hogwarts soy una estudiante aplicada, no puedo darme al lujo que intentar cambiarlo._

_Harry se acercó a ella, rompiendo la corta distancia que les quedaba. Se percato que lloraba y la tomó de la muñeca, haciéndola voltearse de nuevo hacia él. Le besó el rostro justo donde las traviesas lagrimas pasaban, sintiendo un leve sabor a sal en su boca. No quería que llorase, mucho menos por algo como aquello. Encerró la chica en sus brazos y tocó la comisura de sus labios con los suyos, hasta que finalmente los posó en los labios de ella. La castaña cerró sus ojos abrazando el ojiverde por la cintura. Todo su interior se removió al sentirlo besar sus labios y sin que fuera su intención correspondió al beso de forma dulce y suave, casi por inercia. Mejor se sintió cuando le dio acceso a la lengua del chico, percibiendo la embriagante sensación de un "beso en serio", dejó que su propia lengua rozara la de él, descubriendo su boca y su sabor único. Era un momento inolvidable…su primer "beso de verdad"._

_Se separaron despacio, aguantando sus pulmones lo máximo tiempo que podían. Se sintieron demasiado bien con aquella nueva experiencia como para dejarse escapar tan fácilmente. Los dos tenían los labios hinchados y una mezcla de confusión en sus mentes. No entendían que había pasado y apenas sabían que sentían uno por el otro._

_- Vete – dijo Hermione aún sin soltar al ojiverde._

_Seguía dolida y él lo sabía._

_- No. Yo te quiero y nunca me burlaría de ti. Nunca sería capaz de decirte que pararas sabiendo que amas lo que haces. – respondió Harry mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. –Me parece una tontería que ocultes algo así a la gente._

_Hermione sonrió y se reconfortó con aquellas palabras. El miedo había quedado fuera de aquella habitación y algo nuevo nació en ese momento. Posó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno mientras se abrazaban. No necesitaban palabras para transmitir apoyo, confianza y amor._

_- Te quiero y quiero estar contigo – dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos._

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Y Ginny? ¿Y Ron?_

_- Podemos encontrarnos aquí siempre – respondió pronto el moreno – afuera somos amigos, aquí…bueno somos…_

_¿Qué eran ellos? No había ninguna palabra que definiera dos idiotas que se aman pero por cobardes no dejan que el mundo lo sepa._

_- Amantes me parece una bella palabra – dijo Hermione terminando la frase del chico para luego sellar aquella promesa con un beso._

Fin de Flash Back ~ ~

¿Amantes? ¿Por qué amantes? ¿Por qué no decidieron de una buena vez tornar esa relación oficial a los ojos de todos? La disculpa de no querer dañar a los pelirrojos no pasó nada más de eso. Una disculpa. No fue capaz de admitirle a su amiga que no quería exponerla por culpa de los Mortifagos, que no quería que la atrapasen y la matasen por venganza. Y en su interior, sabía que Hermione nunca aceptaría esa excusa.

Mientras tanto Hermione parecía recordarse de las mismas cosas que su ojiverde amigo, cambiando un poco la forma de ver el momento. Aún no sabía contestar a preguntas como: ¿Cómo fue posible dejar toda aquella alegría escapar? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera olvidarse de aquél maravilloso mundo en que vivió cuando era una niña y luego una adolescente? Le dolía mirar esas fotos, y cuanto mas grande se veía, más se resentía. Se sentía una idiota, una autentica Magdalena arrepentida, y las ganas de echarse a llorar la invadieron en ese momento. Y se sentía impotente, más aún por saber que ya había perdido su oportunidad de ser feliz.

Y como si la situación no pudiera empeorar, se percató que Harry había notado su tristeza.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Madame Rose se disculpó con ellos, anunciando que tenía una clase que dar a las niñas más pequeñas. Mismo en pleno Agosto la escuela seguía funcionando y ella seguía leccionando el ballet que tanto amaba. En el coche, Martina no podía callarse, mucho menos ocultar su felicidad y su sorpresa por mirar aquellas antigas fotos. Durante todo el trayecto hasta su casa no pudo dejar de hacer preguntas a Hermione, sin darse cuenta de la voz entrecortada que la castaña intentaba disimular.

¿Dónde tenía la cabeza cuando decidió ir de nuevo a ese lugar? Por suerte no habían pasado por los estudios, no soportaría tener que mirar aquél estudio de nuevo, ya le había bastado con las fotografías. Sabía que su silencio la denunciaba con Harry, pero no le importó, solo esperaba que el moreno no le hiciera muchas preguntas, porque en ese momento no tenía idea de cómo esquivarlas. El coche paró delante de la casa de los Potter y Martina salió corriendo en dirección a la casa vecina, luego de haber pedido permiso a su padre para ir a visitar su amiga de la escuela.

Harry entró en la casa y llamó por su mujer, percatándose que solo había un billete en la entrada. "Estoy con Jake y Daniel en La Madriguera. Volveremos por la tarde. Te amo."

Sonrió satisfecho. La verdad es que no quería encontrarla después de la discusión que tuvieron. Prefería esperar un rato, ordenar las ideas y poder pensar con claridad, antes de decir algo que más tarde pudiera arrepentirse. Pero rápidamente sus intenciones cambiaron. Quería acorralar a su amiga, meterla entre la espada y la pared y hacerla hablar. Hablar de un asunto que tenían pendiente desde hacía mucho tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3 Cómo Adán y Eva

Hola :D pido perdón por la tardanza ! es que estuve de vacaciones y no tuve conección al internet ! Perdón.  
>Quiero tambien pedirles que tengan un poco de paciencia con estos personajes ... y que no tardare en traerles otro capi ! :D<p>

**DraAiedail:** Hola, bienvenida :D muchas gracias por los halagos. Me alegra que te guste la historia! Disculpa la ardanza, espero no desilucionarte ! Saludos !  
><strong>Rosalie Lilian Hale<strong>: Gracias por tu comment :D me alegro que te haya gustado! Saludos !

**Capitulo 3**  
><em>"Cómo Adán y Eva" <em>

_- Creo que me voy –_ dijo la castaña volteándose hacía la salida –_ Ron debe estar llegando con Daniel._Hermione se vio atrapada en una telaraña de sentimientos confusos, angustiantes y viejos. Pensó que el tiempo podía curar la herida que hizo a si propia. Sí, porque todo había sido su culpa, no podía culpar a nadie más que no fuera ella. Fue su culpa haber decidido ocultar el Ballet, fue su culpa decirle a Harry que serían amantes, fue su culpa anunciarle que iba para la Sala de los Menesteres, esperándolo, deseando esos encuentros furtivos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Fue su culpa haber salido a bailar aquél lunes por la mañana, había ya tantos años. Se percató de las intenciones del ojiverde. Él quería hacerla hablar, quería entender el porqué. Después de tanto tiempo él seguía esperando que ella hiciera su confesión y no parecía querer desistir. Hermione sabía que le debía una respuesta, una explicación. Tantas veces pudo escaparse a esa mirada decidida, a las preguntas que, estaba segura, pronto brotarían de los labios del chico.

Pero no fue capaz de moverse. Las manos de Harry se posaron en sus hombros, impidiéndola de caminar y obligándola a voltearse de nuevo en su dirección. Sintió un escalofrió percorrer su cuerpo cuando sus ojos miel chocaron con los esmeralda de Harry y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

_- ¿Qué pasa? –_ preguntó intentando disimular la tensión que quince años de alejamiento había echo nacer cada vez que estaban solos o cuando simplemente se tocaban.

El ojiverde la soltó y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿A él? La contempló por un rato, sabiendo de antemano que empezaría a ponerse nerviosa. Le encantaba hacerlo, le traía buenos recuerdos.

_- ¿A mí? Nada. A ti si que te pasa algo._

_- No me pasa nada. Sólo nostalgia por volver aquél lugar._ – respondió intentando disimular el dolor.

_- ¿Nostalgia? No me parece Hermione. ¿Por qué quisiste salir de allí si te gustaba tanto?_ – preguntó de nuevo el ojiverde mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Ese gesto la pillo completamente desprevenida. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Ya muchas veces le pidió que dejara el asunto, y hacía ya algunos años que no tocaban el tema. Pero lo comprendia. No era un querer saber de capricho, sino de una necesidad que Harry tenía y que mantenía por respeto a ella, por no querer dañarla. Pero estaba dispuesto a sacar el pasado fuera y arrancarse las dudas y los miedos. Ya tuvo tiempo suficiente de espera. Y al final, fue Hermione quien dio el primer paso en dirección a lo que ahora era inevitable. Ella volvió a donde nunca debió haber siquiera salido.

_- Yo era lo único que lo sabía, me hiciste prometer que seria secreto_ – volvió a decir el pelinegro después de un largo y tortuoso silencio. _– Ahora parece que quieres exponerlo ante todos._

Hermione no pudo evitar cortar el contacto visual que mantenían. No quería contestar a nada más. ¿Cómo es posible que pasado tanto tiempo Harry aún pensara en ello? Y pensar que ya todo estaba enterrado para él. No podía estar más equivocada. Se lamentó por eso.

_- No intentes evadir las preguntas. ¿Por qué desististe de todo? ¿No crees que sea tiempo de decirlo?_ – dijo nuevamente Harry, aún sin soltarla.

La castaña volvió a no contestar, mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando contener las lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos. Nunca le había contestado a esa pregunta y no sería ahora que lo haría. Le había dolido demasiado todo lo que sucedió, no quería volver a abrir esa herida que aun tenía en su corazón. Se soltó bruscamente de la tibia mano del moreno y se acercó despacio hasta una de las ventanas, apoyándose ahí mientras disimuladamente trataba de limpiar una solitaria lágrima que no pudo contener por más tiempo.

Harry trató de seguirla, pero se detuvo en medio del camino. Se recordaba de esta escena. Se acordaba de verla levantarse del suelo y correr hacía la puerta para llorar, gritándole que se fuera. Había desistido. Se acordaba. Recordaba que la había seguido y le había limpiado las lágrimas mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, haciéndola saber que estaba allí con ella. Recordaba el sabor de sus labios, el sabor de su piel, el toque suave de sus manos sobre su cuerpo…recordaba todo eso como si hubiera sido ayer y no cuando los dos tenían diecisiete años.

Se atrevió a acercarse a ella después de su palea interior pero sus manos las tenía congeladas. No sabía que hacer, si abrazarla o si mantenerse estático.

_- Eres hermosa, Hermione._ – dijo sin pensarlo dos veces – _Aquellas fotos son hermosas._

La castaña sintió como su corazón daba un brinco y empezó a sonrojarse. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué estaría él hablando de las fotos? Eso no estaba cierto, no era cierto. Por mucho que se hubiesen querido las cosas habían tomado su rumbo y sus vidas habían sido atravesadas por un cuchillo y por las malas decisiones de adolescentes. Sabía que Harry ya la había olvidado, tuvo que aprender a vivir sin él. El ojiverde se lo había prometido, que la olvidaría y que amaría a Ginny, por ella y por el bien del bebe que vendría a camino, por Martina. Se volteó para mirarlo y enfrentarlo, no quería que la charla siguiera el camino que estaba tomando. Lo ultimo que quería era regresar al pasado, solo lo había echo por Martina, nadie más. Choco contra el pecho del chico y sus narices casi se tocaban. No se había percatado del acercamiento de él. Su respiración se detuvo un momento y su corazón casi paró, dejándola indefensa.

Harry colocó sus manos sobre su cintura acariciándola mientras la miraba profundamente. Había sido un idiota al pensar que podría seguir su vida sin ella, pero había llegado a un punto que ya no aguantaba más. Acercó su rostro al de ella besando la comisura de sus labios mientras sentía la respiración de ella volver rápida y pesada.

_- Y sigues siendo la más bella de todas_ – le susurró al oído

_- Harry pára, para por favor_ – le pedió ella al borde de la locura. El acercamiento de sus cuerpos empezó a generar un calor que le atrofiaba el cerebro.

Él moreno accedió a su pedido, separando su rostro del de ella pero sin apartar su cuerpo. Sentía como ella temblaba y como su corazón latía con locura y rapidez.

_- ¿Por qué estas diciendo esas cosas? ¿Qué te pasa?_ – le preguntó la castaña.

_- Tú eres la que desiste de algo que amas sin darle justificaciones a nadie, ahora de repente decides volver a ese lugar. ¿Crees que es a mí a quien le pasa algo?_

Dejó de aguantar las lágrimas y empezó a llorar. El ojiverde se percató que había utilizado las palabras equivocadas para dirigirse a su amiga. Había una gran debilidad presente en Hermione, no necesitaba ser tan duro si quería finalmente aclarar alguna cosa. La abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda. Sintió las saladas lágrimas en su cuello y su corazón se encogió aun más. Estaba llorando y era su culpa.

_- Me duele Harry. Me duele volver allí. Me duele mirar todo aquello que en estos años luché por olvidar._ – Dijo ella con pesar aferrándose al ojiverde – _Pero más que todo me duele haberte alejado de mi._

Sintió el corazón del ojiverde dar un brinco y empezar a latir con desenfreno, sin hablar de la forma apresurada con que ahora sus pulmones expelían y recibían el aire en ellos. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Extrañaba sentir su corazón latir con desenfreno, como lo hacía después de cada entrenamiento de ballet, en la sala de los menesteres. Se estremeció al sentir las manos del moreno subir desde su cintura, pasando rente a sus pechos, tocar su cuello y posarse sobre su rostro, limpiando las amargas lágrimas que había dejado salir. Acercó sus labios a los del moreno y lo beso despacio, sintiendo de nuevo el dulce sabor de sus rojizos labios. Abrió su boca para darle paso a la lengua del chico y sintió como los recuerdos la golpeaban con fuerza, reclamándole atención. Era un sabor conocido y deseado desde había mucho tiempo, la misma vieja caricia de lenguas, los mismos roces. No resistió a la tentación de sentir el cuerpo de Harry. Recorrió su espalda con sus manos, para luego atrapar su pelo y profundizar el beso, como si con ello pudiera fundirse en él y ser un solo.

El ojiverde colocó sus manos por bajo del vestido de Hermione, acariciando sus piernas, rozando sus caderas, subiendo lentamente por su espalda y rozando finalmente sus hombros desnudos. Se separó bruscamente de ella, con la respiración entrecortada y la miró directamente a los ojos. No se dio cuenta de cuando su mirada cambió a una de deseo. Encerró los ojos cuando ella hundió la cabeza en su cuello y aspiró su aroma mientras le besaba y lamía. Se percató que no traía alzas del sostén y llevó las manos hacía el broche, desabotonándolo y sacándolo por bajo, tirándolo hacía otro lado de la sala. La ojimiel no pudo reprimir en gemido cuando el moreno atrapó sus pechos con las manos y los presionó, masajeándolos. _"Harry",_ soltó sin querer, arqueando la espalda, buscando mayor contacto entre sus cuerpos. Volvió a buscar sus labios, subiendo desde su cuello hasta su boca, colocando una pierna en redor de sus caderas, provocando un roce entre sus sexos que los dejó casi sin aliento. Hermione lo soltó bruscamente y le sacó la camisa de un solo tirón, perdiendo por momentos su mirada en el torso del ojiverde. Éste no tardó en reaccionar y levantó el vestido de la chica hasta la altura de su vientre. Le dio un beso bruto y corto, mordiéndole su labio inferior y bajó por su cuello, lamiéndola. Siguió bajando y enterró su cabeza en sus pechos aun cubiertos por el molesto vestido, sintiendo como su respiración estaba casi descontrolada y su pecho subía y bajaba con suma rapidez. Sus manos se detuvieran en sus nalgas, apretándolas con suavidad, hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre su vientre desnudo, besándola, recordándose que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles y que la dejaba de pelos en punta. Ese fue justamente el efecto que se produjo en ella, haciendo con que volviera a soltar su nombre entre gemidos. Se colocó de rodillas y le sacó la prenda que cubría su intimidad.

Los castaños ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos al sentir la forma como su prenda se rasgaba a las manos del moreno y la descubría. Pero la impresión pasó al momento en que sintió como la boca de Harry se posaba justo donde antes la maldita prenda cubría. Sus piernas se hicieran gelatina y tuvo que agarrarse a un mueble muy cerca de ellos, tirando las molduras de fotos al suelo antes que ella tuviera el mismo destino. Un grito de placer salio de su garganta, mientras la lujuria y adrenalina del momento hicieran con que arquease la espalda y encerrase los ojos, llevándola a disfrutar más de las caricias del moreno que lo que hubiese deseado. Sentía cada movimiento de la lengua del moreno, dejándola cada vez más deseosa de tenerlo dentro, más excitada y más vulnerable a cualquier tipo de roce.

A Harry le daba una satisfacción inmensa la forma como la castaña gemía su nombre, sentía una rara calidez invadirlo al volver a descubrir su sabor y la sangre corría demasiado deprisa por sus venas. Subió hasta su vientre, sabiendo que la dejaba más que preparada y casi sin aliento, mientras sus pantalones le apretaban de forma agobiante. Volvió a robarle otro hambriento beso a Hermione mientras la apretaba contra si, incitándola a seguir. Pero a la ojimiel, se le pararon los sentidos al percatarse que algo duro le rozaba y, cómo si le hubiesen lanzado algún _Imperius,_ llevó sus manos hasta los pantalones del chico, buscando desesperadamente el botón. Logró desapretarlos a pesar de la torpeza, mientras Harry se desprendía del beso y soltaba un gemido de alivio y de placer, porque después de los pantalones, fue el turno de los boxers de desaparecer. Hermione lo acarició, mordiéndose el labio al escucharlo gemir su nombre. Dejó de intentar reprimir los deseos y lo besó con deseo mientras sus manos subían despacio por el pecho del chico y s apoyaba en sus hombros, clavándole las ahí las uñas.

_- Harry, no aguanto más, por favor_ – dijo con la respiración entrecortada, rompiendo el beso.

Y él tampoco aguantó. La tomo de la cintura y la irguió, mientras ella saltaba con una graciosidad tan típica de una bailarina. Y fue en ese segundo que la penetró, sintiéndola moldarse a si mismo. La apretó contra la pared y se apoyo con ambas manos ahí, mirándola a los ojos, recibiendo esa mirada como un recuerdo que seguramente tardaría en dejarlo. La forma como sus cuerpos se movían, como encajaban tan perfectamente fundiéndose en un solo, era como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos, como dos viejos amantes que, a pesar de lo lejos que han estado, nunca olvidaron como era estar uno con el otro. Él embestía, mientras ella se aferraba a su cintura con las piernas y a sus hombros con las uñas, arqueando la espalda, recibiéndolo con infinita pasión. Ambos gemían, asaltados con viejas memorias, sensaciones y sentimientos había demasiado tiempo guardados.

Fue cuando un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre despertó una sensación de plenitud en Hermione y se entregó completamente hacía aquella fuerte ola de placer y satisfacción, gritando el nombre de su compañero que no tardó en atingir la misma sensación de enorme placer.

Lentamente, ese bienestar del pecado se fue apagando, dándole paso a una mirada profunda y callada. Se besaron de nuevo, despacio y sin soltarse, un beso corto debido al aire que aun tenían que recuperar, pero lo suficiente para callar las palabras intrometidas.

Cuando cortaron el beso, no pudieron evitar mantener sus miradas conectadas, incluso cuando con el mayor de los cuidados Harry ayudaba a Hermione a bajar y a incorporarse. Le acarició el rostro con la yema de sus dedos, mientras que con la otra mano la mantenía peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo. Ella giró un poco la cabeza hasta que sus labios estuviesen en contacto con la mano del chico, y lo besase con cariño, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas escurriesen por sus mejillas. El moreno sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho al verla llorar y la abrazó, acunándola en sus brazos, sintiendo como ella tomaba su mano y volvía a besarle.

Así quedaron largo tiempo, abrazados, sumergidos en sus pensamientos y penas, queriéndose sin palabras, recordando sin pensarlo, compartiendo cariñitos sin pudor y llenando poco a poco ese vacío que hacía tanto tiempo tenían en sus vidas. La ojimiel se apartó de él, acomodándose el vestido y el pelo, para luego buscar su varita y recoger sus ropas perdidas, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry que se limitó y cubrirse con los pantalones. Lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose súbitamente culpable cuando sus ojos miel chocaron con los esmeralda de él y pudo distinguir la infinita ternura y la maldita confusión en su mirar. ¿Se iba así como nada?

_- Hasta mañana_ – dijo Hermione sin mucha convicción, y desapareció, dejando el chico encostado a la pared que aun contenía el calor que su cuerpo había dejado.

Entró en casa y encerró la puerta con fuerza, dejándose caer al suelo sentada. La rabia había tomado cuenta de si y de sus emociones. Sentada en el suelo con el rostro ocultado entre sus rodillas, lloró con el dolor de la impotencia y de la rabia que sentía. No podía creer que se había dejado llevar por los deseos y por sus impulsos. No podía creer que había mandado a la mierda todo lo que había construido en los últimos quince años de su vida. Toda aquella protección que había creado alredor de su mente y de su corazón para protegerse del dolor, la había echado a perder. Sollozó con impotencia mientras levantaba su mirada y limpiaba las lágrimas. Si se había sentido mal eses años todos, ahora se sentía peor. ¿Cómo pudo caer en la tentación? Había cometido él mayor pecado en toda su vida, había traicionado su marido, su hijo, su amiga de infancia, su familia y más…se había traicionado a si misma.

Había pecado de nuevo y ahora sabía que tendría que pagar. Adán y Eva igual habían pecado al probar él fruto prohibido que Dios les había colocado delante y ella también lo hizo sin siquiera intentar resistirse. Se levantó y caminó hacía su habitación, intentando por todo dejar de llorar. ¿Qué le diría a Ron cuando él regresara con Daniel de la Madriguera?

No quería reconocer aquella criatura que ció cuando se miró en el espejo. Las enormes ojeras junto con unos rojos ojos llenos de dolor y rabia le hacían recordar lo mucho que ya había perdido. Pero, ¿será que lo había reencontrado esa tarde? Se sintió de nuevo llena y completada cuando Harry la abrazó después de juntos haber tocado el cielo y vuelto a la tierra. Pensó que en todo este tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero se equivoco. Su piel aún le quemaba y estaba segura que ese efecto tardaría en desaparecer. Pero después de todo, el poder acariciar el cuerpo de Harry y el dejarse tocar y hundirse en el placer valdría la pena cualquier que fuera el castigo por ese tan apetecible pecado. ¿Valdría la pena? No se recordaba de leer que Adán y Eva alguna vez se habían arrepentido de lo sucedido. ¿Se arrepentiría? Esperaba realmente que no, aunque sabía de antemano que las cosas entre ella y Harry cambiarían. Hasta podría estar segura que su relación con el pelirrojo se degradaría un poco más y que, más una vez, la culpa sería suya, solo suya.

Sintió su corazón palpitar con mas fuerza cuando escucho la llave meterse en la puerta y la voz de su hijo llamando por ella. Limpió las lágrimas y con un hechizo trató de ocultar el llanto de su rostro.

- ¡Hola mamá! – dijo él pequeño pelirrojo entrando de repente en la habitación y corriendo a sus brazos, terminando por tirarla en la cama.

Hermione empezó a reír mientras se regalaba innumeres besos en la mejilla de su hijo. Dio por si a agradecer que hubiera sido él quien entró en la habitación, ya que no tenía la más pequeña idea de cómo mirar a su marido. En ese momento, los remordimientos la mataban. Bajó las escaleras seguida de Daniel, quienes le contaba muy alegre su día en la Madriguera con su primo y como los dos jugaron Quidditch todo el día. Le plantó un suave beso un los labios de su marido. No se recordaba de alguna vez sentir un sabor tan amargo como en ese momento. Caminó hacía la cocina para tratar de la cena, como lo hacía todos los días en que no tenía que trabajar en la noche. Se sobresaltó cuando Ron la abrazó por la cintura y le besó el cuelo. Se sintió aprisionada en un mundo que no le pertenecía, en unos brazos que no conocía a pesar de compartir con ellos la misma cama había tanto tiempo.

_- ¿Dónde has estado hoy?_ – le preguntó sin soltarla

_- Te dije ayer que iba a llevar a Harry y Martina al DanceArt. Y te lo dije por la mañana._ – respondió Hermione tratando de concentrarse en la comida que preparaba.

- _¿Y el resto de la tarde?_

¿Pero que pasaba allí? ¿Qué acaso ahora ya tenía que dar justificaciones de todo lo que hacía de su vida? Solo quedaba tener que decir también cuantas veces había ido al baño. Ya era una mujer y ni siquiera era libre. Se recordaba de su padre, cuando aún era una joven adolescente, siempre preguntándole que era de su vida y que era lo que había estado haciendo todo él santo día. Claro que la respuesta era más que obvia, pasaba los días bailando y las noches…supuestamente dormía en su cama, aunque muchas veces salía por la ventana de su habitación, sin que su padre se percatara. Solo su madre, de espíritu libre, la miraba en esas veces y sonría, siendo cómplice y testigo de otra escapada y sin abrir la boca. Siempre en su adolescencia deseó ser así como su madre. Vivir la vida, sin amarguras, junto con el amor de su vida. No era cualquiera que salía de su barrio, donde con mucha frecuencia los delincuentes aparecen atrapando la gente cuando menos se espera, y caminaba por la oscura y peligrosa estrada para encontrarse con un chico, su padre. Esto sin saber que él vivía en plena ciudad londrina, en la parte más rica y hermosa, en una enorme casa. Cuando lo descubrió casi se vio obligada a dejarlo ya que la familia de la parte del chico no la miraba bien…pero había salido adelante. Estudió y luchó por llegar donde esta hoy. Jane era feliz, en especial porque Adam Granger siempre la había dejado ser libre, y mantener su rebeldía. Así quería vivir. Quería que confiasen en ella lo suficiente para no tener que estar siempre justificándose a la gente. Había cometido ya muchos errores, había aprendido demasiado con su vida. Quería paz, quería finalmente obtener lo que tanto buscaba.

_- Estuve en Londres, anduve a ver unas tiendas._ – respondió casi fastidiada.

-_ ¿Qué compraste?_

_- Nada. Sólo mire, no compré nada._

Que mentira tan grande, ironizó para si misma. Si que ya le había escuchado llamar muchas cosas pero _"mirar las tiendas"_ seria una nueva definición para _"hacerle el amor a mi mejor amigo"._

Cuando la luna ya iba en el alto, el ojiverde se acostó en su cama, mientras escuchaba los pasos de su mujer por el pasillo de la casa. Realmente deseaba que ella siguiera caminando por ahí y no se acostara. Había ya mucho tiempo que no sentía una mujer de la forma que sintió a su amiga, demasiado tiempo que buscaba aquél sabor que tanto anhelaba, aquél toque suave que solo ella tenía. Pero sabía que había roto todas las reglas y líneas posibles e imaginarias entre él y todos los demás, en especial con Hermione. Se fingió dormido cuando su pelirroja mujer entró en la habitación y se acostó a su lado. Podía jurar que había sentido repulsa cuando ella pasó él brazo sobre su cuerpo para abrazarlo por la espalda. Definitivamente le hizo mal estar con Hermione. ¿Será que ella también dormía abrazada a Ron? No quiso ni imaginarlo. Los celos lo atacaban y lo hacían sentirse mareado y con ganas de salir corriendo. Ahora tenía la prueba de que su amiga no lo había olvidado de ninguna manera y que ni él mismo lo había echo. Sentía que la castaña le pertenecía. Y él a ella. Sentía que se pertenecían como siempre lo habían hecho, en especial cuando duró la búsqueda de los Horcruxes y Ron los había dejado.

_"Mierda"_, se recriminó cuando, de súbito, algo le llegó a la mente. Hermione no le había contestado en ningún momento a su pregunta. Había vuelto a esquivarlo.


End file.
